The Link to Her Heart
by Helitorian
Summary: Heroine from another dimension ends up in Hyrule and Link must help her get back to her realm. Part One of the Chain Trilogy. ON HIATUS (probably forever).
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**The high marble arches echoed with each step she took, her boots hitting dully against the white floors. The arches soon gave way to large chambers, all as white as snow and she kept on, her eyes set on the door that bore the crest of the royal family she had sworn to protect. As she drew nearer to her destination, the sunlight that streamed in through the high windows dimmed. Careful to keep her pace the same so as not to give away her awareness, she glanced about from the corners of her eyes, her boots still thudding. As soon as she took her first step into the last chamber, the light vanished all together, plunging her into total darkness. Her body tensed as her hand went to the sword hilt just over her shoulder, pulling it out slowly, the metal ringing faintly. Laughter, low and sinister, filled the darkness around her as a singe silver flame appeared before her, blocking the way to the crest bearing door.**

"**Ah Linx." said the flame as it morphed into a woman, her eyes and hair as black as coal with skin as pale as the moon. She smiled slowly as she gazed down at Linx. "You've collected all the sacred weapons to open the Door of Eternity but you shall end right here. I will take over the Land of Yulreh all thanks to you and those pathetic monks!" "I won't give them to you Forga." Linx said as her grip on her sword tightened.**

**Forga tossed her head back and laughed. "Who said you were going to give them to me hmm? I intend to take them!" she yelled as she whipped her right hand towards Linx. A bolt of white lightning shot out and before Linx would raise her sword to deflect it, the bolt struck her in the chest. Her bright green eyes widened as a gasp escaped her before she fell to her knees than forward to the floor, her shoulder length brown hair swirling around her. **

"**What a pitiful excuse for the Heroine of Eternity." Forga cackled as her pale feet gently hit the marble. She strode forward, her black dress flowing about her like shadows as she reached for Linx's unmoving form. She quickly stripped Linx of her sword, shield and bow before flipping back into the air, the weapons cradled in her arms. "Now to send you somewhere far from here so that you'll never meddle in my plans again Heroine." Forga said with a smirk. She reached out her right hand again and her skin began to glow. A circle of light appeared around Linx then with a sudden blinding flash, she was gone. Forga wrapped her arm back around her bundle as she gazed at where Linx had just lain. After a moment, she turned towards the door, the chamber ringing with her soft laughter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Linx groaned as she woke, her entire body throbbing to the pulse of her heart. Slowly, she tried to pry open her eyelids but the tiniest bit of light was like a white hot dagger to her brain. After a few minutes of trying to open her eyes, she gave up and lay still, listening to her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was being in the Temple of Eternity but the silence of the Temple had been replaced with the swishing of wind through leaves and grass. She frowned as she wondered where she could possibly be when the sound of hoof beats reached her ear. They were slow and steady as though the horse was in no hurry to reach its destination. Linx tried again to open her eyes and was able to succeed this time. The first thing she saw was the underside of a tree. The branches swayed gently in a small breeze and as she turned her head, grass tickled her cheek. A vast expanse of green came into view and the rolling hills were so different compared to the flatness of the Yulreh Plains.

Something caught her eye as it passed between two hills and Linx sat up as fast as her spinning head would allow. Her hand went to her sword but all it found was bark as she brushed the trunk of the tree. She glanced behind her to confirm that her sword was no longer there as was her shield and bow. The hoof beats grew louder and Linx turned her head back towards them, her body trembling from the tenseness of her muscles. As she watched, the horse and rider crested the nearest hill and the rider slowed the massive horse with a soft command as they drew closer. Linx's eyes fell on his sword and she cursed softly to herself. The stranger stopped not far away and the two stared at each other for a few moments. His golden hair glinted in the sun that streamed down from between the leaves and branches which were the same shade as hit hat and tunic. Linx's eyes slid down his legs, noting the muscles beneath the white leggings that ended in a pair of heavy, brown leather boots. He cleared his throat and her eyes shot up to his which were as clear a blue as the ocean when the sun shone down on it.

Linx tensed as the stranger swung down from his reddish brown Clydesdale, his shield clinking softly against his sword. Linx scooted back against the tree and the stranger froze, both hands held out from his sides. He slowly reached under his shield and produced a small bottle full of a bright red liquid.

Linx looked at it then up at him. "Why are you bothering to help me?" she asked as she stared up into his eyes. The stranger smiled kindly but didn't answer as he held the bottle out to her. She looked at it intently before looking back up to the stranger, her gaze accusing.

"Its poison isn't it?"

His blue eyes widened in shock before he shook his head vehemently.

"Why would you try to help some complete stranger other than you're some sick man who finds a perverse pleasure in poisoning young girls and having your way with them. You sick pervert."

He stared at her, his mouth slightly open.

Linx pointed her finger at him. "See! I knew it. You were trying to poison me."

He waved his hands back and forth, his eyes imploring.

Linx narrowed her eyes at him than crossed her arms over her chest. "Drink some of it."

He uncorked the bottle than lifted it so that she could see a small amount of the bright liquid that dripped into his mouth. He swallowed then looked at her. They watched each other for several minutes in silence before Linx tilted her head. "You aren't dead." she said. He nodded than held the bottle out to her again.

Linx slowly reached out and plucked the container from his hand than uncorked it before putting it to her lips and tossing it back. After the last gulp was gone, she wipe her mouth on the back of her tunic sleeve than handed the bottle back. "Thanks" she muttered as she slowly got to her feet, the potion already working wonders.

The stranger smiled as he put the bottle back in the pouch under his shield. "You're welcome. You don't look like you're from around here. What's your name?" he said, his voice quiet.

"My name is Linx and I don't even know where here is."

The stranger frowned as he sat down on the ground, his horse grazing on the grass not far away. "This is Hyrule and I'm Link. What's the name of the place you're from?"

Linx slowly walked around the tree, her eyes taking in even more green rolling hills. "I'm from a land called Yulreh. Do you know where that is?" Link shook his head as Linx rounded the tree again than sat down across from him. She plucked at a loose thread at the sleeve of her dark blue tunic as she gazed over his shoulder at the surrounding landscape.

"Is Yulreh like Hyrule?" Link asked as he watched her curiously.

Linx shrugged as she met his gaze. "We don't have all these hills. Its mainly flat except for the Lupious Mountains, Wingen Canyon and Feral Forest."

Link frowned. "It doesn't sound like Yulreh is very large."

Linx shrugged. "Each range has at least three villages with miles of land between them so they're all pretty big. I know when I was after the Dawn Shield in the Canyon I…" she trailed off, her gaze going to her hands.

Link stared at her, unsure what to do as Linx swept the back of her hand over her eyes.

Link tilted his head as he watched her. "What's the Dawn Shield? Is it important?"

Linx looked up at him and nodded. "A demon, Forga, escaped from the Monk's Seal deep in the mountains and Yulreh fell into darkness. Our royal family has vanished, the villagers are turning into monsters, and my brother…"she closed her eyes tightly, her jaw clenching.

Link reached out, gently touched her knee and Linx looked up at him before taking a deep breath. "He was stolen from our home on the edge of the canyon, near the Forest path. Forga has possessed him and is using him for her own evil. I went to the capitol, Palka but when I got there, the monsters had already invaded. The towns people were killed or turned into the undead and I was chased into the Temple of Eternity where four spirits dressed as monks appeared and closed the stone door behind me. They saved me from the monsters than told me how I could save my brother…" she leaned back against the tree trunk, her eyes going up to watch the clouds float by.

"They said that we were a variation of the blood of the royal family. We are from the line that use to be called the Guardians and we watched over Yulreh until a king released us from our post because of the peace in the land. The spirits, or the Four Monks, said that in order for me to save my brother, I would have to collect the Guardian's Weapons and defeat Forga. They told me where to find the first Weapon, the Dusk Blade, and gave me a simple sword and shield before creating a portal to Yulreh Plains. As I stepped into it, the head monk bowed and wished me luck…as the Heroine of Eternity."

Linx fell silent as she watched a small black crow fly overhead, cawing as it went. Link watched it to before looking at her. "So you're the Heroine of Eternity? How did you get here?"

She looked at him as she brushed some hair back from her face. "After I collected all the weapons, I returned to the Temple and Forga was there. She had done something to the Monks I think and she knocked me unconscious, took my weapons then sent me here. All I know is that I need to get back so that I can save my brother from her."

Link looked up as his horse drew closer and butted his shoulder with her head. He stroked her face as he spoke. "How will you do that?"

Linx shrugged and rubbed her eyes with a sigh. "I have no idea."

Link looked at her and smiled. "I can help you. I've been all over Hyrule since I was young and know almost everything there is to know about it. Maybe if we work together I can help you find a way to get home."

Linx smiled than burst out laughing, making Link blush. "What?" he asked.

Linx shook her head at him. "There you go being a helpful hero again."

Link looked away. "Well actually…" he mumbled and Linx cocked her head. "Huh?"

Link looked back at her sheepishly. "I'm actually a hero…too" he said slowly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Linx blinked at him in surprise as he went on. "My story is a little different than yours but I'm the Hero of Time. Hyrule use to be ruled by an evil man from the desert by the name of Ganon and he imprisoned my friend Princess Zelda. He's been dead for a few years now and she's back in Hyrule castle so the land has returned to peace and I really have nothing to do but ride Epona and make sure the temples are still safe."

Linx looked at him quietly for a few moments then smiled. "Alright Mr. Hero, I, the desperate damsel am in need of your help. Will you provide it?"

Link smiled as he got to his feet. "Yeah I believe I have the time to spare. Come let us ride off on my gallant steed" he joked.

Linx rose to her feet and shook her head. "Yeah I knew it. Spiriting young girls away to have your way with them. Pervert." she sighed as she walked over to Epona, smirking over her shoulder.

"I'm not a pervert!" Link growled, his cheeks reddening.

"Sure you aren't." she said with a sweet smile as he walked over and swung up onto Epona's back.

He rolled his eyes at her as he offered his hand and swung her up onto the saddle behind him before turning North, where a large white fortress sat in the distance. With a nudge from Link's knees, Epona leapt forward and the journey of the two heroes began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Linx watched the hills speed by as Epona's smooth gallop ate away the miles. She looked behind her and watched as the lone tree vanished, replaced by the sea of swaying grass. She leaned forward to look over Link's shoulder and watched as the white fortress grew larger as they neared it.

"So where are we going exactly?" she asked

Link looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I'm taking you to meet Princess Zelda in Hyrule Castle. She may have some idea of how we can help you get back home." Linx nodded than went back to watching the landscape until they reached the large drawbridge that led into the city. Link dismounted than reached back to help Linx only to find her already standing next to him.

"I use to have a mount of my own. I know how to get off." she said with a smile.

"Oh." Link said before he made a gesture to the bridge. "Well this is the Castle Town."

Linx gazed up at the large white walls then looked at Link.

"This is pretty nice."

Link nodded then headed for the lowered drawbridge, the two soldiers greeting him as he passed. Linx glanced at him from the corner of her eye and smiled. "So you get treated pretty well huh?" Link shrugged.

"Most of the time. Some of the high ranking guards have grudges and make jabs about how useless I am now." he said as he glanced away.

Linx frowned. "Well you aren't useless. You're helping me even though I wasn't too nice to begin with." she said sheepishly.

Link gave her a weak smile as they entered the Market, passed a few stalls full of people then walked to the mouth of a long white cobblestone path. As they walked along the path, Link pointed to a small crack in the rock wall. "There's a hidden fairy fountain there."

Linx looked at him curiously. "You come here a lot?"

"Yeah. Zelda and I have been friends for a long time. I would sneak in to play with her in the Royal Gardens when I was younger."

Linx laughed and shook her head as they turned a bend, the castle finally rising up before them.

"Wow it's a lot bigger than the castle in Yulreh." Linx said as she craned her neck back to look to the top of the turrets. "Really?" "Our castle is built into the side of the Mountains so maybe that just makes its seem smaller." she said as they walked up the front steps, the guards watching them pass.

They walked in silence through the halls, coming across no one on their way to the throne room. Another pair of guards stood before two large double doors made of stone with a golden symbol inlaid into their surface. As Link and Linx approached, they pushed the doors open, letting the two slip through. The large throne room sparkled with color as the sun streamed in through several large stained glass windows. At the end sat a blond girl, her regal posture giving away her identity just as much as the bejeweled throne she sat upon.

"It's good to see you Link. I hope you are faring well. Who's your friend?" Zelda asked once they reached the dais her throne sat on. Link dropped to one knee and bowed his head before standing and gesturing.

"This is Linx. Zelda she needs our help. A demon from her homeland teleported her here and she needs to get back to save her brother. Do you know how we can help?"

Zelda gazed at Linx for a few moments before she spoke. "I'm unsure of what to do but the sages may know how to help. Go to the Temple of Time and ask there." she said then looked at Linx, "I hope that you get home safely Linx. If not, I'm sure that you'll be welcomed here in Hyrule."

"Thank you Princess." Linx said as she bowed her head.

Zelda gave a small smile than they all said their goodbyes. Once they exited the throne room, Linx turned to Link.

"Temple of Time? I wonder if that's like my Temple of Eternity." "We'll find out as soon as we get there. It isn't far from here. Just through the Market."

Linx followed Link back through the castle, down the path then back into the Market. As they walked, a group of small boys ran up wearing masks and wielding sticks. One jumped at Link, roaring loudly.

"I am the Hero of Time! Fall before me monster!"

Link grabbed his chest, his eyes wide as he fell to his knees before falling over.

The boy looked up at Linx and held out his hand. "I have saved you fair maiden from the evil monster! Allow me to escort you home."

She took his hand and smiled graciously. "Why thank you Hero for rescuing me. I must go to the Temple of Time so that I may return to my unearthly realm."

The boy turned to his friends, stick raised high. "Onward to the Temple!" he shouted then led Linx to the entrance before bowing to her.

"Fair maiden I have brought you back. May your journey home be safe and free of evil."

Linx tilted her head in acknowledgment before placing her hand on his brow. "And may the gods bless you Hero for saving me. Farewell." she said as he stood. "Bye!" he said happily before running off to join his friends again.

Link appeared from some bushes and looked around before joining her at the temple entrance. "Aww I was hoping to scare them before they got away." he said, his face fallen slightly. Linx laughed and patted his shoulder. "I'm sure you can get them on your way out of here." They laughed as they walked into the temple together, the sound echoing off the arches. Linx looked around as they headed for a stone shelf with three stones on it, her emerald eyes taking everything in.

"This is sort of like my temple but just a little smaller and we don't have the shelf. You go straight to the door which is sealed unless you have the…HEY!" Linx yelled as she turned to Link than leapt at him, her hand closing around the grip of his sword. He let out a yell as she yanked it from his scabbard, dove around him than swung. The shadowy figure, that was her target, screamed as the shining blade barely missed slicing through it.. Before Linx could swing again, it leapt into the air and floated just out of reach.

"FORGA!" Linx snarled as she watched the hovering apparition. It laughed and waved its ghostly hand. "I see you remember Heroine. I thought I would check on you to make sure you were far enough away so as not to be a threat to me. Your beloved Yulreh is mine now as is your brother. He really is the most wonderful puppet a demoness could ever ask for." she said with a cackle. "Heartless witch!" Linx yelled, her entire body trembling with rage, "How dare you touch my brother. How dare you taint him with your evil!" she screamed as she launched herself upward, the Master Sword gleaming brightly as it sung through the air, slicing the apparition in half.

A brief moment of silence filled the Temple before Linx's boots thudded to the marble followed by an unearthly shriek from the severed body. The shriek abruptly ended as the body exploded into a million black shards and flung themselves out through the windows, over Hyrule. Three glowing spheres hung in the air where the apparition had been before flinging themselves too. Linx let out a cry as she recognized her weapons but she reached for them a second too late. The Temple dimmed as the lights left, leaving Linx standing with her hand out and her expression filled with sorrow.

"No…" she whispered as her hand dropped, the tip of the Master Sword grating softly on the marble floor.

"Linx…"

Linx looked over her shoulder to find Link gazing at her. "Those were your weapons weren't they?" She nodded than handed Link back his sword. "Sorry for taking it." she said softly before walking over to the steps and sitting down hard on the first one, her face in her hands. Link's boots tread softly over the marble as he joined her and put a tentative arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure we can find them. We just need to talk to the sages. Come on get up. They're just in the next room." he said as he urged her to her feet than led her into the room containing the pedestal that had held the Master Sword.

The room vanished into mist and Link and Linx found themselves standing in the circle of sages.

"Welcome Link." the Sage of Time said before he looked at Linx. "We know of your plight Heroine, though you are of another world. We sensed the evil that had put you here and before we could warn Link, she was already in our temple. Thank you for driving her away from our sacred hall but she has spread her evil to the rest of Hyrule. It will take both of you to find her corruption and weed her from our fair land. But first Linx, you are in need of the Sacred Weapons you once possessed. They have been spread to three of our temple and Link's knowledge of them will help you find them. You'll find Dusk in the leaves, a Crescent moon on the water and Dawn in the shadows." the sage said as he began to fade away, black filling the mist like a stain.

"Wait! How do I get back home?" she yelled but they were already gone. She looked at Link as the temple returned, her face a scowl. "Are your sages always this cryptic?" Link sighed as he nodded. "Unfortunately."

Linx looked up at the windows to see the red that was tell tale of the setting sun and groaned. "Night is almost here so we'll have to start looking tomorrow. Do you know where we are heading first?" she asked Link as they started to leave. He nodded.

"We'll find Dusk in the leaves so I think he was talking about the Forest Temple though I don't know what the dusk is." "Its my sword. Its called the Dusk Blade because it was forged by a smith who imbued it with the powers of shadow, turning the blade blue like dusk after the sun is below the horizon." she said as they left the temple and walked through the empty Market.

Link stopped suddenly and sighed "I'm sorry I wasn't much help."

Linx frowned as she turned to face him. "What do you mean? She's my enemy so I had to deal with her. I just had to use your sword to do it."

He kicked at a rock in the dirt and shook his head. "No I mean…I'm just use to being the one that takes care of the evil…" he mumbled.

Linx blinked in surprise. "Oh…I'm sorry that I took your job." she said as she reached out and touched his shoulder, "I've never worked with another hero before though." she said than gave him a smile. He smiled back. "Me either." Linx laughed. "Well then looks like we're both going to have to learn how to work together."

Link nodded as he led Linx to a humble two story inn and held the door open for her.

"What are we doing?" she asked as he walked up to the counter.

"Getting you a room for the night." he said as he handed over a purple gem.

Linx flushed pink. "I'll pay you back." she muttered.

"I won't take it." he said with a small smile before walking to the door, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Link." Linx said as she watched him leave then followed the inn keeper up to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

The next morning, Linx woke early and with no good reason to stay in her room, she decided to wander about the town and maybe find Link. After getting lost in an alleyway and having to follow a small dog out, she decided to stay in the central market. Linx sat on the lip of the large fountain watching the towns people go about their daily lives.

"Hey maiden!"

Linx looked over her shoulder to see the same group of boys from the day before. She smiled as they ran over and jumped up next to her.

"We need help. Kirin lost his puppy and we have to find him." the little hero said as he tapped the water with his stick.

Linx looked at the sad boy who was obviously Kirin and got to her feet. "Do you have any idea where he may have gone?"

Kirin shook his head. " He was with me this morning when I left home but I didn't notice he was gone until I left Alrick's house." the boy said as he gestured to the hero child.

"Well let's retrace your steps. That should at least help us find which direction he may have gone." she said as she looked to Alrick.

He nodded then jumped down from the fountain. Linx, Kirin, and Elliot, the last boy, were quick to follow as he vanished down an alley.

"What does your puppy look like?" Linx asked as they rounded a corner, the dank alley closing in on them.

"He's black with white around his eyes and on one of his paws. His name is Spunky." Kirin said as he looked around.

The four quickly spread out and filtered down other small alleyways, calling for the lost pup. Linx wandered down a side street that smelled of sewage and she was careful to watch where she stepped. As she walked under a tattered awning, she heard a soft snuffling and a clicking sound. Linx looked up quickly and came face to face with a rat. Her breath came out in a gasp as her eyes registered the size of the creature. Its body was as long as she was tall with a tail that was at least five feet long, making the rat a total of eleven feet in length.

Its body was covered in course brown fur, its eyes nearly the size of her closed fist and the teeth that were barely a foot from her face, had to be over twelve inches long. Linx took a step back, her hands feeling about for anything to use as a weapon against the monster. As soon as her fingertips brushed a cold object, the rat leapt off its perch, its mouth open to tear her apart. Linx yelped as she rolled out of the way, her hand closing around the rusty, steel fire poker that had been tossed in the rubbish bins.

"Hey I heard a yell! Maiden! Where are you?"

Linx rolled again as the rat swung its tail, leveling several rotted crates and denting rubbish cans. She swung at the beast's hindquarters as she looked at the mouth of the alley.

"Go find Link!" she yelled as she ducked the tail again, the boys staring in awe. Linx sunk the poker into the creature's back leg causing it to scream. "Go now!" she yelled before the tail swept her feet out from under her.

She landed hard, pain shooting up her back. The rat reared up, its yellow teeth gleaming in the dull light as it snapped at her. Linx rolled away again, the rats dirty claws and teeth barely missing her back. She heard cloth rip and once she was far enough away, she turned to see the lower half of her tunic was hanging from its bottom jaw.

"Oh come on!" she yelled as she felt the wet, slimy stone of the building brush her back.

The rat screeched as it lunged for her, shaking its head side to side as it tried to shake the cloth from its teeth. Linx dodged to the side again, the beast's shaggy fur brushing against her skin and making it crawl. Her boot caught on an uneven stone, causing her to stumble into a group of splintered boxes. Linx looked over her shoulder as the rat screeched again, its head swinging around to find her, its nose twitching madly. Linx looked around quickly and grabbed the first thing that looked remotely like a weapon. Her hand closed around the jagged plank before she got to her feet, turning to face the rat. It had shuffled its bulk around and was eyeing her with its beady eyes.

Linx watched, waiting for it to spring and once it did, she fell to one knee and thrust up with the spiky wood. The scream that the rat let loose echoed through the small alley along with the sound of its thrashing body. Linx pressed herself against the wall as the creature flailed, trying to dislodge the wood from its chest. Slowly, the beast came to a stop and its fetid body fell to the stones. As soon as it had let out its last breath, Linx ran for the mouth of the alley, her boots thudding against the cobbles. Just as she reached it, she collided with a green figure which sent them both tumbling to the ground. Linx found herself sprawled across Link's chest, his hands clutching the ragged edge of her tunic and her hip. They stared at each other, both breathing hard until Linx gave a breathy laugh.

"You're late." she said, her lips quirking at the edges.

Link let out a laugh of his own as he gently slide her off him than set up. "I was on the other side of the Market when the boys found me." he said as he looked over to the rat. "Is that the creature?" Linx nodded as she got to her feet then helped Link to his before they walked over to examine the rat. "Wow…" Link breathed as he walked around it, reaching out to touch its grimy fur. Both of them jumped back as the rat's body twitched then shattered into a million black pieces like Forga's had. After the pieces vanished, Link met Linx's eyes. "That was definitely a result of her evil. I hope there aren't more or I'll have to stay here and keep the towns people safe."

Linx started walking for the mouth of the alley, Link following behind. "You could just warn the guards. I'm sure if they patrol in groups, they can keep the town safe while you help me at the temples." She said as she reached a junction of alleys and looked around. Link took the lead and soon they were standing back in the Market. Alrick and the others ran up, awe still on their faces.

"Maiden you killed that giant rat! That's so cool!" Elliot yelled as he danced around at her side. Linx laughed as he tugged her hand, trying to get her to join him but Link shushed them all, his head cocked towards the alley. "What's that sound?" he asked with a frown. All of them strained to listen and Kirin's face suddenly lit up. "Spunky!" An excited bark came from the alley followed a few seconds later by a very dirty black and white puppy that quickly ran to Kirin and promptly peed on his shoes, his tail wagging happily. "Spunky you're back!" Kirin squealed as he hugged the dog, regardless of the pee and dirt. Alrick and Elliot patted the pups head before turning to Link and Linx. "Thank you for helping us find him Maiden!" Kirin said with a smile before the boys took off in to the crowd, the grimy puppy on their heels. Linx looked at Link and smiled. "Well that sure was a fun way to begin the morning." she said with a laugh. He nodded than looked at her tattered and muddy clothes. "We need to get you some new clothes." he said with a frown.

Linx unwillingly followed Link to the tailor's shop where she huffed and growled at him as he bought her four tunics and a new pair of deerskin pants that fit like a second skin. She ran her hands over the leg of her pants as they walked out, the extra tunics bundled in Link's arms. "Ok I have to admit I kind of like these." Linx said as she continued to feel the soft leather and adjust the bottoms over her boots. "Me too." Link said as he watched her bend over. Linx glanced at him and both blushed at the same time and she quickly straightened and Link looked away and cleared his throat. After an awkward moment of silence, Linx tugged her new blue tunic down over her rear and spoke. "Well…uhm…guess we should head out?" she said as she looked at Link from the corner of her eye.

He nodded than quickly took the lead and let her from the town and back out into the field where Epona stood patiently munching on grass. Link quickly lashed the bundle to the saddle, mounted than helped Linx up behind him. "We'll need to stop at Kakariko Village before we head to the forest. I need to get some potions." Link said as he nudged Epona forward. They rode in silence the entire way until they reached a bridge, Link slowed Epona as they went over and Linx looked over the side, down to the water below. "That's really deep." she said as they reached the other side and dismounted in front of some stairs carved into the side of a hill. "It's a channel that the Zoras use to get around Hyrule. It goes under the castle and on into the desert than feeds into Lake Hylia." Link said as he began to walk up the steps, Linx at his side. "Will we get to see any Zoras?" she asked curiously as they rounded a bend in the path, the gate to Kakariko looming before them. Linx nodded as they walked under the sign. "We have to go to the water temple because a weapon is there. A crescent moon?" "That's my bow." Linx said as they walked between the rows of houses. Link opened his mouth to speak but a rooster's crow nearby sliced through the silence of the village.

Linx looked to her right in time to see a giant black chicken leap from the roof of the nearest house. She let out a yelp as the large fowl landed on her than made itself comfortable, his long tail feathers tickling her face. "WHAT THE HECK!? GET OFF!" she bellowed as she struggled under the rooster. It just sat there, its large black eyes watching Link curiously. He pulled the Master Sword from its sheath than gave the rooster a smack with the flat of the blade, causing it to jump up and flap its wings madly. Link let out a yelp as the rooster began to chase him, its beak opened menacingly, hisses and screeches coming from the pissed bird. Linx quickly got to her feet and dusted her clothes off before she ran to the other side of the house to wait for Link and the chicken to appear again.

As soon as they did, Linx jumped onto the chicken's back and held onto its neck as it stopped and stood still for a second before taking off again, determined to get her off its back. She let out a scream as it headed straight for a building than launched itself into the air, its talons raking the wall and roof as it found purchase than ran across the terra cotta and flew off the other side. Linx let out another yell as the rooster hit the ground and took off running at breakneck speed, weaving n and out of the houses and taking sharp turns. She clung tightly to the silky feathers as the bird quickly made his way to the top of the town's windmill. For a brief moment, the rooster stood poised on the roof, the very picture of a demonic weathervane. "Don't jump bird. We wont make the landing!" Linx hissed fervently as she spotted Link running up the stairs, trying to reach them.

The rooster turned its head to look at her with one dark eye before it launched itself into the air, its wings spread wide. Linx howled angrily as the ground came speeding towards them and once the rooster's feet landed, she took a fistful of feathers in both hands and yanked, jerking the bird's head back. They fought for several minutes, feathers littering the ground until the massive black bird came to a stop. Both bird and rider panting, the rooster slowly lowered its body to the ground and Linx slide off. She kept one hand on the rooster's neck as she turned to Link as he came rushing up. "Are you alright?" he asked quickly as he reached her. Linx nodded then looked at the rooster. His eyes were pinned to her but he still hadn't moved. She slowly stroked his feathers and gave his back a gentle pat. "Sorry I had to tear some feathers out." The rooster made a soft clucking sound before it stood. Linx stepped back next to Link and craned her head back so that she could look up at the chicken. He stood at least five more feet than her and Link and cocked his head as he looked down at them.

"What should we do with him?" Link asked as he gazed up at the rooster. Linx shrugged. "I have no idea. Where are the towns people? Maybe they know who it belongs to." Link looked around than walked over to a small shop and tried to go in but found the door to be locked. He pounded on the door with his fist and yelled. "Let me in! Its Link!." After a few minutes, the lock turned and a tall, muscled guy with a handlebar mustache peeked out at Link. "Did ja git rid ove da chikn?" he asked as he looked around. "Erm…no but he isn't going anywhere. Can you tell me who it might belong to?" "Dunno. The beasty appeard dis mornin an chased us around a bit so wes locked ourselfs into our homes." the guy said as he peeked out farther and saw the rooster. "He's a bigun fur sure. What u planning on doin tu him?"

Link looked over at Linx and she shrugged as she looked at the chicken. Link turned back to the shop owner. "We aren't sure." The shop keeper slowly sidle out of his shop and looked the rooster over. "Well…mehbe I cun take him offa your hands." he said as he tugged at his mustache, the ends fraying beneath his twisting fingers. "I'll git ya sum rope so yeh cun tie him up fur me." Link waited as the man vanished back into his shop then returned a few minutes later with a coil of thick rope. Link took the rope then walked over to Linx and the rooster, making a loop at the end as he went. The rooster shuffled his feet nervously as Link came closer, his feathers fluffing up as Link tried to toss the rope over his head. After a few failed attempts, Linx took the rope from Link and smiled. "How about I try?" He shrugged and stepped out of the way as she approached the giant bird. She clucked at him softly and patted her thigh. "Come here bird." she crooned in a soft voice. The rooster clucked and scratched a few furrows in the ground with his large talons before he lowered himself back to the ground and Linx tossed the rope over his head and smiled at Link. "All he needed was a woman's touch." she said with a grin.

Link rolled his eyes as he took the end of the rope and walked the giant bird over to the shop keeper who took it with a slight bow of his head. "Ah thanky Link. He'll make a yummy dinner fur da Temple festival."

The rooster let out a squawk of indignation and began to peck at the rope causing the shop keeper to go slightly off balance. "Now now byrd yous gonna be gud or I'll be cookin yeh before the festival and eat your drummies meself." he said as he tugged harder at the rope. The rooster began to flap his wings, a low hissing sound coming from his throat as a warning. Link and Linx exchanged looks before she stepped forward and grabbed the rope. "Uhm…on second thought, I think I'll take him with me. I can give him a good home where I live. So if you'll just give me the rope…" she said as she gave it a tug. The shop owner tugged back. "Ah naw missy. I is gunna eat him." She tugged again. "No I don't think that would be very smart." The man tugged harder, pulling Linx nearly off her feet. "Are yeh callin me dumb missy?" he asked, his eyes sparkling angrily but before Linx could respond, a brown sword cut through the rope.

Both jumped back in surprise and looked to find an old man dressed in sheep herder's cloths. He looked between the two of them then fixed his old eyes on the shop owner. "She is right. It would not be wise to eat such a creature. His size it unnatural and surely evil has had a hand in creating him. Let the girl keep the bird." he said then looked at Linx. "Even though the creature may be evil, it is wise to treat him with respect. I'm sure you can give him a good home like you said." The old man shuffled over to Link and smiled. "It is good to see you again Link, it has been a few months since we have last spoken. I had a feeling in my bones that I would be seeing you again soon and when I cast my Goron knuckles, they told of your coming and the coming of another that shines in Time. I believe that she is the other?" the old man asked as he gestured to Linx, who stared in confusion. Link nodded and the old man nodded. "Ah I see. Now you two come with me. I have something that may aid in your journey for the knuckles also spoke of evil returning to our fair land." The old man than turned and shuffled off, his staff like sword clunking with each step.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Linx tied the rooster's rope to a post outside the small hut that the old man had led them to before following him and Link inside. The interior of the hut was nearly bare except for a straw tick mattress on a roughly hewn wooden bed frame, a small wooden table with some dishes, two chairs and an old wooden chest by the bed. The old man pulled out the chairs and gestured for Link and Linx to sit while he went over to the chest by his bed and pulled a few items out. He soon joined them with two objects wrapped in a dark brown oil cloth. "These have been passed down through my family for generations and have not seen battle for just as long. I would like to lend them to you Linx until your own blade is returned to you." Linx blinked in surprise at the old man. "How did you know my name?" the old man smiled as he started to unwrap the longest object. "The knuckles are not known for keeping secrets hidden." Linx looked at Link who shrugged. "Here you are Linx. Please take good care of my family's treasure. The Sheikan Sword and Shield of Anju." he said as he help out a sword that gleamed as though made of diamond and a shield that was the color of blood.

Linx took them carefully and looked the sword and shield over before testing them. "They'll work wonderfully. Thank you for letting me borrow these Elder." She said with a bow of her head. He bobbed his head happily as she strapped the sword and shield on. "You are welcome. One Guardian must always help another of their kind if they are able and I am too old to use them." Linx looked at the old man curiously. You're a Guardian?" He nodded again. "This village is actually the village where the Guardians for our royal family lived. Most of us have died out or our blood isn't as pure as it once was. Almost like the Guardians of Yulreh." he said as he smiled at her wistfully. Linx looked at the sword at her hip than back at the old man. "I promise to take care of this sword and as a Guardian and the Heroine of Eternity, I will keep that promise."

The old man smiled and patted the pommel of the sword. "And the sword will take care of you Linx." She smiled at him as he clapped his hands together. "Ah since we're here, why don't I go ahead and feed you two breakfast before you head off on your journey." he said happily than began to bustle about him home, the smell of cooking food filling the tiny space.

A little while later, Link and Linx bid goodbye to their host, and went back to the village with their new rooster in tow. As they walked, Link looked up at the large bird then over at Linx. "What are we going to do with a giant chicken?" Linx shrugged as she looked over her shoulder at the rooster. "I don't know. Maybe I can ride him? I've already done it once." she said as she eyed his back. The rooster watched her as they stopped walking and she stepped to his side, tapping his spine. The rooster lowered himself and Linx scrambled on, careful not to pull any of his feathers as she went. Once she was on, the rooster stood and Link tossed the other end of the rope up to her and she tied it off on the loop around the bird's neck. They stood still for a moments, Linx staring at the rooster while he stared at her with one eye. She tapped his sides gently with her heels.

"Uhm…giddy up?" she said slowly then looked at Link "Wh-AHHH!!!" Linx was jerked back as the rooster took off, his head down, eyes set forward. "STOP!" Linx yelled as the first building came into view than flashed past. The rooster let out a squawk as Linx yanked the rope but kept going. She squeezed her eyes shut as more buildings zoomed by and she continued her futile attempts on yanking the rope. Teeth gritted angrily as she tried to stop the headlong rush, Linx bellowed. "Stop running damn it!" Suddenly, the rooster came to a screeching standstill, Linx flying over his head. "KYAHH!" she screamed as she flew through the air then landed with a thump in a pile of hay at the other end of the yard. Linx popped her head out of the hay, her angry glare falling on the rooster where he stood next to a red henhouse, several small, white chickens pecking about the tiny fenced-in are.

He cooed over them, his feathers fluffing up as he strutted before them. Linx pulled herself from the hay and as she walked over another rooster walked out of the house and glared up at the other rooster as the hens gathered around him. The small rooster clucked at the other angrily then led the hens back into the hen house. Linx walked over to her rooster and patted his neck as his wings and head drooped. "Aww poor guy. Those were your hens weren't they?" He clucked and Linx gave him another pat. "Don't worry. They weren't good enough for big rooster like you. You're a hero's mount and deserve only the best hens in the land!" she said with false bravado. His head perked up, his big black eyes looking at her curiously. She smiled and scratched around his gray comb. "Let's go back and find Link. I'm sure he's wondering where you've taken me." Linx said as she climbed up onto the rooster's back and took hold of the rope. He clucked in agreement as he turned and made his way back to the main part of town. Linx guided the rooster over to one of the few trees where a figure sat leaning against the trunk, his green hat fluttering in the gentle breeze as he looked up at them.

"I had a feeling you'd come back. Where did he take you?" Link asked as Linx slid off the rooster. "To his old coop. His hens have already replaced him haven't they Cuckold?" she asked as she stroked his feathers. Link cocked an eyebrow as Cuckold clucked in response. "Cuckold?" he asked, looking at her curiously. Linx nodded. "His wives traded him in for another guy. Cuckold means your wife is committing adultery." Link stared at her than nodded. "Oh…ok." "So did you get the stuff you need or did you just wait for us?" Link smiled. "I took care of my provisions and got you some also." Linx took the leather bag that he held out and opened it curiously. Two bottles filled with red liquid, a handful of some sort of reddish nut, a thick leather bag of bombs and her extra tunics were put neatly inside. She looked up at Link and smiled. "Thanks. How much do I owe you now?"

Link shrugged as he stood and dusted himself off, his eyes looking the other way. "Oh just your soul." Linx laughed and swatted at his head. "Real funny." she said as she rolled her eyes. Link laughed and dodged her hand. "You don't owe me anything. I've got enough money." Linx stared at him for a few moments, her eyes narrowed. "I'd feel better if I could at least pay you back for all the things that you've bought for me." Link started walking towards the village gate and Linx quickly mounted Cuckold then went to catch up. "I'm not going to take any money you give me Linx. I already have enough from my adventures." Link said once she was even with him. When she didn't reply for a few moments, Link glanced up at her to find her looking at him, her emerald eyes soft.

Link frowned and Linx quickly looked away. "You alright?" he asked as they left the village behind and Epona neighed in greeting. Linx shrugged but avoided his eyes as she turned towards him. "Its nothing. I was just thinking." He nodded, deciding not to push her and mounted Epona. "Well…I guess we should start." "I'd like to get my sword back first if you don't mind." Linx said as she steered Cuckold up next to Epona and the two looked at each other curiously. "So we need to go to the Forest Temple." Link said as he turned southeast and gave Epona a nudge with his boot heels. Linx followed after and in silence, the two reached a beaten path and followed it to the mouth of a hollowed tree trunk. The echo of hoof beats reverberated through the woods as they went across a small wooden bridge and through another tree trunk.

They came out in what seemed to be a small village built into the trees and Linx looked around curiously as Link continued on. Several pairs of eyes stared out from the window like holes in the trees or around door edges as they went by and Linx rode up to Link's side and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "There are people watching us. Should we be worried?" Link glanced at her and shook his head. "They're the Kokiri, forest children. They wouldn't hurt us because I know them and I still live here." he said as they came to a stop in front of a ledge. Linx looked over her shoulder at the houses along the path and noticed several heads vanish behind curtains and doors. "Why are they hiding then?" she asked as she turned to him to find that he had already climbed the ledge and was halfway up the slope to the top of the other. She scrambled down from Cuckold and hefted herself up the ledge then jogged to reach him as he waited by a dark hollow trunk.

"You're a stranger. They've never seen an outsider of any kind before and I'm sure I'll be asked about it once you aren't around." he said as he turned and vanished into the dark. Linx stared into the darkness then growled under her breath. "Ok what's with the fricken cold shoulder?" She stepped in after him, her steps slow as the dark consumed her. A bright light soon appeared and she stepped out into a small clearing in the trees. She looked around but couldn't see Link or any sign of which way he would have gone. "Link?" she called but no answer came. Linx looked around then walked to her right to another tunnel and made her way through it to come out in another clearing with a large dead tree in it. Moving slowly and keeping her eyes peeled for movement, Linx took the left tunnel and came out in a clearing with a large stone door filled with rocks. She looked at it carefully, waiting fro something to jump from behind the rocks and when nothing moved, she called out to Link again. "Link?" her voice echoed in the rock tunnel and she felt goose bumps run up her back so she scurried over to the tunnel on the left and as she ran through it, a brief dizzy spell hit her.

Linx stumbled out of the tunnel and landed on her knees, the grass and her hands spinning in front of her as she breathed deeply, trying to get the land to halt. The soft sound of boots scuffling in the dirt caught her attention and Linx slowly lifted her head to find a group of Kokiri children gathered around her. The one that seemed to be in charge stood directly in front of her, his hands on his hips and a sneer on his face. "Get lost?" he asked and Linx could hear the mocking edge in his voice. "Yeah. I couldn't find Link." she said slowly, her eyes scanning the other children. "It's called the Lost Woods for a reason idiot." the kid sneered. Her eyes went back to him and she slowly got to her feet, towering over his slight frame but this didn't seem to bother the kid. He took a step towards her as he spoke again, "You don't belong here. You're different. Link should have known better then to bring you into my village."

Linx held her ground, her eyes narrowed. "I know I'm not from here but that doesn't mean you can act like this towards me. I haven't done anything to you." The kid laughed and pointed at her while looking to the rest of the kids. "Look at her ears. They aren't pointed like us." This sent the other kids into a fit of giggles and Linx's flushed, her teeth gritted in anger. "So what if my ears aren't pointed like yours? I'm not from this land!" she snapped as they began to call her names and laugh louder. The leader pointed and laughed straight in her face. "Aww look the round ear is getting mad. Maybe she'll cry. You gonna cry round ear?" he asked mockingly. Linx turned on her heel and stormed back into the Lost Woods following the same path she had taken before until she reached the stone tunnel. She took a right instead of left than reached another clearing where after a few seconds debate, she took another right and ended up standing in front of the children again, her vision spinning.

Their laughter doubled in volume as she swayed and stumbled against the wall then shook her head to clear her vision before going in again. After quickly backtracking and taking the left instead of the right in the fourth clearing, she came to a fifth and found three tunnels to choose from. She chewed at her bottom lips as she looked between the three then walked to the right one slowly. As soon as she stepped into it and the dizzy feeling hit her, she cursed to herself as she tumbled out in front of the kids yet again. Several were on the ground holding their sides while the evil leader child stared down at her smugly. "Well round ear you should just give up. An idiot like you would never be able to figure out our woods."

"Shut up!" Linx yelled as she got to her feet, her fists clenched. The children watched her, their amusement only fueling her anger. Linx stomped back into he forest and was quick to reach the fifth clearing. She looked at the last two than scoured the ground for small rocks and once she had a handful, she tossed one into the left tunnel and heard it echo then she turned to the one that went straight and heard that pebble echo as it bounced along the wood. She turned to the tunnel she had taken before, chose a particularly large pebble and threw it as hard as she could. The thud of something heavy hitting the ground and resounding ouch made her cackle evilly as she dropped her pile of rocks then skipped through the straight tunnel. Linx used the same pebble trick until she reached a large meadow with high walls at the end and a small opening. She walked to the opening and very slowly, she peered around the edges. One way led to a small deep pond while the other held nothing.

Linx stepped into the maze, her boots swishing through the ankle high grass as she walked towards the corner. A loud grunting sound made her freeze, her hand going to the grip of her sword. As she watched, a massive dog bull hybrid looking creature rounded the corner. It stared at her with its beady little eyes for a few seconds, let out a roar than leveled its spear and charged at her. She let out a scream as she scrambled the opposite way, the huge animal right on her heels. As soon as the small opening came up, she darted down it and into the bushes off to the side, where she hid for a few minutes before peeking out to see if the creature was in the meadow. When she found the meadow empty and serene, she climbed out of the bushes and went back to the maze. Very carefully, she peered around the corner and saw the brute's retreating back, his armor gleaming dully in the light. Linx quickly unsheathed her sword and went after the beast, her body tense as she tried to move silently through the grass.

Once she was a few feet from the creature, she raised her sword with both hands and brought the blade down, slicing the monster clean through. After the body hit the ground, Linx leapt over it and looked around the other corner and found the corridor empty so she quickly snuck down it, the snuffling grunts of more creatures making her move cautiously as she searched for them. Another corridor soon came up and as she ran past, she heard the bellow of another monster. "EEEP!" she squealed as it chased after her, its spear tip no more than a few inches from her back as she ran. With nowhere to go, Linx was forced to run to the end of the corridor and jump into the pond, the cold water closing around her. She dove to the bottom and waited as long as her lungs would let her before she swam to the surface and glanced over the edge. The monster was nowhere to be seen so she climbed out and stood dripping for a minute, her expression irked.

With squelching boots, she made her way back to the area where the beast had come out of and using the same tactic on this one as she had with the first, she was soon to the end of that corridor. After another quick, chilly swim, she came to one last corridor that was clear. She let out a thankful sigh as she walked down it and turned onto some stairs. As she reached the top, a loud snort made her pause. Linx's mouth fell open as her eyes landed on another bull like creature but this one was nearly four times the size of the ones she had previously defeated. It stared at her but made no move to attack and Linx looked around for another way past it and when she found none, she drew her sword and stepped off the stairs and onto the grass. With a bellow that sounded like a dragon, the creature charged and Linx, after a yelp of fright, ran back down the stairs. Halfway down , a loud crash and a roar of anger made her stop and turn around. The beast's shoulders were wedged in between the pillars on either side of the stairs. As it struggled, Linx ran up, rolled between its thickly muscled legs and leapt back to her feet and continued on, her laughter drifting back to the beast's ear, making it roar louder in fury.

Linx jogged through the archway at the end of the long field and came out in a square courtyard with a tree and a broken stairway that led to the temple entrance. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she gazed at the broken stairs then looked around for another way up but a voice stopped her search. "I thought I had lost you." She glanced up at the temple entrance to see Link as he stepped out of the shadows, his blond hair glinting in the sunlight. Linx glared at him. "You did and I had to put up with those kids. You think they'd show some respect but all they did was laugh as I kept getting lost and ending up back at the beginning of the forest. Why the heck did you run off anyway? It's like you're giving me the cold shoulder. Have I pissed you off or something?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

Link blinked at her as he stepped to the edge of the ledge and sat down, his long legs dangling. "No…I'm not angry. I just don't want you to pay me back. I have enough money and its…."he trailed off, his words nothing more than mumbles to her ears. Linx scowled as she strode right up to the bottom of the ledge and glared up at him, her emerald eyes snapping like green fire. "Speak up!" she snapped and Link looked at her then sighed. "I said its kind of nice to be able to spend my money on someone other then myself sometimes." Linx just stared up at him, her lips slightly parted and Link blushed then started digging in his bag so as not to look at her. After a moment, he pulled out an object with a sharp metal spike on the end. "Here." he said as he tossed it down to her. Linx caught it and looked at it curiously as Link explained. "it's a hook shot. Step back and aim for the tree branch and hold on tight. It will swing you up here." he said as he got to his feet and stepped back so that she had room.

Linx did as he said and as soon as she landed next to him, she swatted him with the flat of her sword. "That's for making me have to deal with those kids and nasty pig things. Have you ever seen the genitals on one of those things? Fricken nasty and I had to roll under the damn thing." She said as she glared at him. Link started laughing at the look of disgust on her face and earned himself another swat. He held up his hands in surrender and Linx sheathed her sword then looked at the opening of the temple. "Ok so this is the Forest Temple? How hard do you think it will be to get my sword back?" she asked. Link shrugged. "Depends on what kind of stuff we come up against while we're in here. The enemies could be different then what I faced the first time I went in. If we start now, we should be done by nightfall or at least I hope. The temple is always worse at night. Things are creepier." he said with a shiver and Linx giggled. "Scared of the dark are you?" she teased. Link rolled his eyes. "No." Linx laughed as she nudged him with her shoulder before walking into the Temple.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

Linx looked around as she walked into the main room, Link close behind her. He touched her back and she jumped slightly as she turned to look at him. "You're wet." he said, his gaze curious. "Yeah the pig thing ran me into a pond." she said and he bit his lip to hide a laugh. Linx aimed an elbow at his ribs but missed as he stepped to the side, smiling at her teasingly. She turned away, deciding to look at the room instead of his laughing face. Her eyes roved along the dank, vine covered walls and took in a set of stairs directly across from where they stood at the head of another flight. Link stepped around her and drew the Master Sword before he descended the stairs. "Where are you going?" Linx asked as she followed after, her own sword bare and glittering faintly in the darkness.

Link spoke as he walked to the center of the chamber. "When I was here last, there was an elevator of sorts right here. Now its gone back into the floor. We're going to have to go back through the temple to get it to open again." Linx stepped up next to him and watched as he began to rummage through his leather bag then pulled out a scroll and handed it to her. "Here. This is the map of the temple. If we work together, we can get this done fast." he said as he righted his bag and Linx opened the map. Her brow furrowed as she looked at the writing then up at Link. "I can't read this." she said. "Sorry. I forgot. Here I know what to do." he said as he took the scroll back and dug through his bag again. A few moments later, he handed the map back to her and Linx looked at what he had done. Next to the odd squiggles that served as the Hylian language, Link had drawn arrows, showing their path through each room. "Better?" he asked as he put his writing utensil away. "Yeah loads better." Linx said as she found the first arrow. "So we just go up this other staircase and into the room beyond. It looks like a dead end though." she said as she looked at him. "There's probably a key in there. The mages liked to hide keys to randomly chained doors in rooms with monsters so that anyone looking to get in would find it hard to go any further." "What's a key?" Linx asked, her face curious. Link blinked at her. "Uhm…well it's a small metal object that we use to lock doors. I'll show you when we get it." he said.

Linx rolled the map closed as Link walked to the ledge in front of the other staircase then turned to help her up. She stepped around him then quickly climbed up and offered him a hand. "You seem to keep forgetting I can do this too." she said, the laugh clear in her voice. Link grabbed her hand and she hoisted him up onto the ledge then quickly let go, her palm tingling. Linx stepped away from him, opening and closing her fist as the curious tingling sensation passed. She followed behind Link as he went up the stairs then grabbed the doorknob, open blue eye gazing at her over his shoulder. "I don't know what's in here but have your sword ready. We might be attacked as soon as we open the door." he whispered and Linx nodded as she unsheathed her sword and pulled her shield tight over her forearm.

Link turned back to the door and opened it fast. Both rushed into the room, swords drawn, eyes peeled for any sudden movement in the gloom. Nothing moved for several minutes and Link lowered his swords as he turned to Linx. "This is odd." He murmured, "When I came through the first time, there were two undead knights in here." Linx cocked her head curiously, a question on her lips when a soft scratching sound reached her ears. Both froze at the same time as the noise became louder then stopped for a few seconds before starting again. Slowly, they both looked up and Linx made a strangled sound in her throat. "Dear Goddess…what the heck is that?" she whispered as their eyes fell upon a giant creature stuck to the side of the walls, its long, sinuous body wrapping all the way around the room. As she spoke, the creature moved, its many legs scurrying in unison and the giant pinchers as what must be its head opened and closed in a biting motion. "It's a giant centipede." Link whispered as his eyes stayed glued to the giant black and red insect.

Linx glanced at Link from the corner of her eye as he stepped nearer. "How do we kill it?" she hissed. Link stared at the thing for a few quiet moments before he faced her. "Get its attention and I'll shoot it with an arrow. Once its pinned to the wall, attack it. Just make sure not to get touched by it. I don't know what it can do or if its poisonous." Linx moved away from him as he pulled his bow from his back, fitted an arrow then gave a nod. She raised her sword and shield then banged them together, the harsh sound filling the room followed by a low, rumbling hiss. The centipede burst into movement, its many legs rubbing and scratching together, the sound sending shivers up Linx's spine as she clashed her sword and shield again. The hissing grew louder as the creature moved faster, the floor rushing up to meet it but the insect was stopped in its many tracks as an arrow cut through the gloom and imbedded itself behind the creatures head. It let out a grating screech as its body began to twist and rock, trying to dislodge the wood protruding from its scaly armor. "NOW!" Link yelled and Linx sprang forward, her sword slicing through the air and into the creature.

It let out a squeal as part or its body fell away, dark blood oozing from the gaping wound. With a jerk, the centipede loosened the arrow and reared back, its legs and pinchers moving in agitation before it slammed back down onto the wall then continued it journey to the floor. Linx watched as the second arrow missed the beast and its first few legs reached the dirt. The third arrow entrenched itself about halfway up the beast and it began to writhe as it tried again, to loosen itself. Linx rushed over and as she lifted her sword, the beast's head swung around, its pinchers glancing off her shield and tossing her back. Link let loose another arrow that pinned the front half of the centipede down as Linx regained her feet. She charged again and as the back half of its body swept down, she sliced up with her sword, the blade tearing through the insect's crunchy flesh.

She let out a satisfied laugh as the body part hit the ground and her next jump had another piece joining it. The creature's wriggling intensified and it soon broke free of the arrows and its now shorter body darted back up the wall and vanished onto the dark ceiling. Both watched the darkness for any sign of the creature when a screech sounded and it came plummeting down between them, its legs and pinchers raking their clothes and shields. Link dropped his bow, drew his sword and in one quick move, impaled the creature through the head, its body struggling for a few seconds before it went limp then vanished in a puff of black, acrid smoke. Linx coughed and covered her mouth as the pieces at her feet did the same and they looked at each other once the body had vanished. "You ok?" Link asked as he yanked his sword from the dirt, wiped it off then sheathed it. "Yeah. You?" He nodded then turned his head as a small chest appeared on the other side of the room, its landing making a small thunk.

Link walked over and gave it a kick before bending over to grab out the small silver key at the bottom. He handed it to Linx. "Well there's our first key." She looked it over before handing it back. "We use orbs on our doors so I've never seen anything like that." "Orbs?" Link asked as he slipped the key into a small pocket in his tunic. Linx nodded. "Its only able to open the door that it was created from along with a drop of your blood so no one can just walk in. Only you and your family because the spell placed on the door can tell the difference between the blood and knows how many people are in your family." "That's odd." Link said as he tilted his head and Linx laughed. "No, your key is odd." They both laughed until Link asked for the map.

"Alright we've finished this room so now we go to the next one." he said as he drew a faint X through the room they had just defeated. Linx tugged the map out of his hands and after a quick glance at it, she rolled it up, stuck it in her bag and headed for the door, Link on her heels.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Six_

_**Linx held the door open for Link as they walked back into the main room. They descended the stairs in silence then headed right until they came across a door. "This opens into a courtyard and there usually isn't anything too dangerous in here." Link murmured as he opened the door. Linx shielded her eyes as she stepped out onto the stairs, the sun blinding after the gloom of the Temple. "This is pretty nice." she said as she walked over to the small stream that cut through the green of the courtyard. As she approached the dilapidated bridge, a splash to her left made her flinch, her hand going for her sword. A hard object smacked into her before she could turn and with a yelp, Linx fell over the side of the bridge, landing with a large splash in the stream.**_

_**She came up sputtering and coughing, her hair floating around her like a dark halo. Linx quickly swam to the bank and pulled herself out before she cautiously glanced over the bridge. Two bright yellow eyes stared back at her from a slimy, purple face with a short, stubby trunk like appendage that she guessed was its mouth. Linx and the creature stared at each other for several seconds until it gave an almost indignant squawk before diving back into the water. Linx slowly looked back over to the stairs, where Link sat, her expression dumbfounded. "What the heck was that?" she asked as she stood from her half crouch and eyed her wet clothes with contempt. "An Octork." he replied as he got to his feet and dusted himself off. "They usually live in streams or near the edges of lakes and if they feel threatened, they'll spit large rocks." Linx looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "And you knew that thing was there?" Link nodded and Linx picked up a handful of stones and chucked them at him. "Its not funny! I'm wet again!" she yelled as he started laughing.**_

_**Linx glared at him then swept past him and up the Temple stairs. "Hey where are you going?" Link called after her. "I'm going to find my weapons so I can go home!" she yelled over her shoulder before slamming the door. Linx stood in the darkness for a few seconds to let her eyes adjust before she moved on, back into the central chamber. "Stupid jerk." she muttered to herself as she looked to her left. There stood the long staircase that led to the room where the centipede had been killed so she turned to her right and saw another staircase though this one was shorter than the rest. She quickly made her way over to it, climbed the ledge, stomped up the stairs then went into the room behind the door. The first thing Linx noticed after the door closed was the flaming skull. It floated a few feet away, its empty sockets gazing right at her. **_

_**The creature gave an excited burble then began to flap its wings, propelling itself towards her. Linx swung her shield around, deflecting the attack then drew her sword. Two slashes later, the creature evaporated and Linx was left by herself in the silent, cavernous room. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she leaned against the door and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. "I just want to go home." she mumbled, her breath hitching. Linx stood motionless for a few moments as she gave up the fight against the tears that had been threatening to fall since she had arrived in Hyrule. Once they stopped running, she swiped the back of her hand across her cheeks then moved forward towards the wooden ladder leaning against the slimy stone wall, her boots clumping dully against the wood as she scaled it and stepped onto a small flat space with another ladder. She quickly climbed that one then found herself in a broad hallway that ended in a dead end. She walked down and came across an arched opening to her left. Linx wandered through, her eyes and ears alert for any danger. She glanced around as she walked and tilted her head curiously as she found herself face to face with a large green block with an odd, moon shaped marking on the front. After poking it with her sword and deeming it safe, Linx sheathed her weapon then jumped. Her hands caught the top of the block and she slowly hauled herself up over its edge. **_

_**She quickly got to her feet and tugged her damp tunic down before she gave her arms a stretch and jumped for the next ledge, an unladylike grunt escaping her as her body slammed into the wall, her hands barely finding purchase on the cold stone. The toes of her boots scrabbled against the stone as she pulled herself up and over the edge, her belly scraping along the floor. Linx lay panting for a few seconds then pushed herself to her feet, her hand shoving her damp, stringy hair back behind her ear. A closed in hallway awaited her so she hurried through it, another block looming out at her from the gloom. **_

_**Linx clambered up this one the same as she had the last, her arms aching in protest as she slid her legs over the last ledge and lay on the floor, the cold from the stones seeping through her damp clothes and into her bones. Linx groaned as she got up and ran her hands along her arms in hopes of warming up as she glanced around the corner of the short hallway she stood in. Another ladder greeted her which incurred a grumble of irritation before she climbed it. As she reached the top, a familiar sound reached her ears. Linx quietly peeked around yet another corner and saw two flaming skulls in a larger room than the rest she had been in. At the far end was a door in a small depression in the floor and an odd shaped object protruding from the wall above the door. She stared at the weird silver thing and thought how much it looked like a closed eye. After a few moments of not moving to make sure the eye like object wouldn't move, Linx stepped into the room and dispatched the skulls with no problem. Now with plenty of time to examine the silver eye, she stood below it, tilting her head back and forth. Eventually, Linx put her hands on her hips and huffed out a breath in irritation. "I give up." she m muttered as she pushed the door open then stepped into the hallway behind. The first thing she noticed was the rep carpet beneath her boots and how it seemed to stretch on forever into the hallway. She could barely see the door at end but Linx didn't let that deter her from making her way down it to the opening at the end.**_

_**Her boots shuffled to a stop at the very edge of the carpet as she peered into the odd room that seemed as though it had been turned on its side. Hesitantly, she stepped into the room and looked about for where to go next. A ladder jutted up from the floor below so she slowly went down it, her eyes scanning the gloom behind her for any sign of movement. Linx looked around curiously once she was back on solid ground and something large and shiny caught her attention. She squealed when she realized it was a large chest and rushed towards it only to find her feet leaving the ground. Linx let out a scream as she was tossed into the air then slammed into the wall, her shield digging harshly into her back. She groaned as she sat up and realized she was still on the wall but nothing was holding her there. Linx looked to either side of her to see that the entire room had shifted and the chest she had been after was now on the wall before her, its lid open and belly empty.**_

"_**There you are!"**_

_**Linx titled her head back to find Link looking down at her from atop the pillar to her right. She stared at him then gestured to the room. "What happened to the room?" Link grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh…I…Uh…I shot the switch and it turns the room sideways so that you can get to the next door." he said sheepishly. Linx got to her feet and brushed herself off then climbed up the ladder before joining Link on the pillar. "Ok. Let's go then." she said before jumping to the next door. When Link didn't follow, she looked over her shoulder curiously. "Coming?" "Aren't you still mad?" he asked. Linx shook her head and put her hands on her hips. "I'm dry now and I should have been ready for something to pop out of the water. Why blame it on you?"**_

_**Link smiled then leapt across the small space separating them, his sword and shield clanking gently. "Thanks." he said then leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the cheek before walking through the door. Linx stood rooted to the spot, her cheeks flaming, her eyes downcast. She waited for her breathing to go back to normal before following after him, careful not to make eye contact. Link stood waiting on the other side of the door, a slight smile on his face before he turned and let the way through the last couple rooms then finally back into the main one. They walked into the middle and found the elevator had risen back up from the floor. Link glanced at Linx from the corner of his eye. "This is what we'll take to get to the main bad guy or what we call the temple boss. I don't know what it's going to be so I don't know how to fight it so just be on your guard when we get down there." Linx nodded then stepped onto the elevator, Link joining her, his body inches from hers. She flushed as she realized she could feel the heat radiating off of him. Linx tried hard to ignore it and focus on what lay ahead as the elevator began to descend into the bowels of the temple.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

The elevator landed with a soft thump on the carpet below and Link stepped off, his hand reached out to help Linx off. She took it then stepped down, her gaze wandering around the room. Link gestured for her to follow as he made his way along a royal blue carpet and into another room with a barred door at the end. Their eyes met and they both drew their swords before Link opened the door, its metal bars grating softly against the wall as it slowly rose. The two advanced into the chamber that was revealed, their tread nearly silent as they stepped up the dusty stairs. As they followed the curve of the stairs, Link peered over the edge of the raised platform where only a few years ago, he had battled Phantom Gannon. Instead of seeing dusty, grimy cobblestones, Link found two pairs of thin, delicate legs that nearly blended in with the shadows surrounding them, they were such a deep black. He glanced up to see what owned the legs just in time to duck as a giant silver and black scythe swept down towards him. Linx yelled and tackled Link to the stairs, the scythe missing them by inches.

They pressed themselves up against the wall of the platform as the creature took another swing at them, its blade like appendage slashing through stone as though it was butter. "What is that thing?" Link hissed as they crouched lower to avoid another attack. "I don't know. I haven't gotten a good look at it yet." Linx whispered, "I'm going to see if I can." She waited until after the creature had pulled its blade back before popping up to look over the platform ledge. What she found caused her breath to die in her throat. A giant praying mantis filled the flat surface of the platform, its entire body a jet black except the two scythes that served as its front legs and its large eyes that gleamed an eerie red in the darkness. Fear ripple through Linx's body as the massive insect turned its head to look at her, its eyes fixated on her. She dropped back down to Link when it raised its front arms to attack again. "So what is it?" he asked as she huddled down next to him. "It's a really big bug." she hissed, the disgust clear on her face. Link rolled his eyes, a grin tugging at his lips. "That description helps. It's a really big bug with swords for arms right?"

"Yessss and the bug sssssspeak too." the creature hissed, its mouth working oddly. Link and Linx exchanged wide eyed looks of surprise before the mantis slid its arm down and dislodged them from the wall, sending them sprawling on the stairs. They both scrambled to their feet, each darting in a different direction, as the mantis gave an amused hiss. Link leapt onto the platform while Linx scurried up the stairs to face the beast, her sword in hand. Its fixed its gaze on her as it turned its body to face the stairs and raised its arms to attack. She raised her shield and deflected the first blow and went down on her knee with the second. "Linx!" Link yelled from behind the creature. "What?!" she yelled back as she took another blow from the advancing mantis. "Looks at its wings!" Linx glanced around her shield and saw that the mantis had its hard wing covers raised, forming a shield from the front but leaving its vulnerable back end unprotected along with four filmy, blood red wings.

Linx surged to her feet as she understood what Link was pointing out to her. She took a tighter grip on her sword and when the next attack came, she deflected it with her shield as she sliced with her blade at the creature's thin legs. It stepped back but launched another attack, the silver gleaming in the darkness as it sped towards her. Another deflection with her shield and swipe from her blade had the creature back another step. Linx could see Link standing at the ready with his bow drawn and with one more effort, she maneuvered the bug into range. The twang of the string shimmered through the air as the arrow cut through the air before embedding itself in the first wing and into the soft topside of the mantis's abdomen. It let out a shriek before it whirled on Link but Linx leapt forward and jabbed at its exposed wings with her sword, severing one with a quick slice. "Vermin!" the mantis hissed as it backed up so that it could keep both of them within sight. Linx advanced after the wounded bug, trying to keep its focus on her as Link put another arrow to his string.

The creature lashed out at her and Linx raised her shield, taking the blow with a grunt but her feet continued moving. The mantis shuffled in agitation trying not to give up ground or reveal its back to Link who stood solid on the other side of the platform, his eyes trained on the creature's back like a hungry wolf on a wounded rabbit. Linx continued herding the bug until she heard another twang and the creature leapt forward as the arrow bit into it, effectively pinning down another wing. The mantis hissed in anger but seemed to understand that its own defeat was inevitable so it became determined to take one of them with it. It leapt on Link, pinning him to the ground with two legs while it raised a scythe to slice him in half. "Link!" Linx yelled as she ran for the two, her sword shimmering in the shadows and she struck out at the mantis's legs, sheering two off at the joint.

The mantis hissed in pain and anger as it fell to its side, dust billowing up from the floor to cover them all. Link got to his feet and drew his sword just as Linx attacked the mantis again, her sword gutting the creature's soft abdomen. With a cry of triumph, Link brought his sword down on the mantis's neck, lopping the head clean off. They both stood waiting as they stared at the body expecting it to twitch and somehow come back to life. After a few moments, they looked to each other and Linx smiled. "We killed it." she said with a laugh and Link sheathed his sword. "Yeah we did." he said with a grin as the beast's body decomposed before their eyes. A metallic ringing filled the air followed by a blinding flash of light. They shielded their eyes from the light until it faded and in front of them, suspended in mid air, was a blade. The blade itself was the same blue as the sky after the sun set while its edge was as black as the night that followed. Its hilt and cross guard were a mixture of the two colors with speckles of white gems, scattered like stars across the sky.

Linx stepped forward and wrapped her hand around the hilt and the familiar weight of the sword settled in her heart, making her feel whole for the first time in a long while. The blade's edge shimmered with a light as faint as starlight, almost as though welcoming its master back. Linx turned to Link, tears in her eyes as she smiled at him. "Thank you for helping me get this back." He stepped closer and gently brushed his thumb over her cheek, catching the tear that had fallen. "I'm glad to help." he said softly as he brushed his lips over her forehead. Linx flushed as she looked up at him, her emerald eyes gazing shyly up into his sapphire blue ones. Slowly, Link settled his hands on her waist, holding her close as he let his mouth drift down to hers and alight with a kiss as soft as a feather.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Intermission_

_**Rachel: "And then she whacks him with her sword, cutting off his legs before planting her boot in his face and kicking him off the platform!" she cackles as she furiously types away on her laptop.**_

_**Linx: Looks to Link, uneasy expression on her face. "Uhm…"**_

_**Link: "Maybe we should leave her alone?" he whispers while backing away slowly.**_

_**Rachel: "NO!" she bellows while brandishing a pen angrily. "You're here for a reason so stay put while I try to remember what that reason is." she says as she munches away at the pen, staring at them through narrowed eyes. "Aha!" she says while holding her pen up victoriously.**_

_**Link and Linx exchange another worried look causing Rachel to scowl. She curls up in her big comfy writing chair and pins the two heroes down with glares, causing them to squirm on the matching comfy couch they occupied. **_

_**Rachel: "So Linx how are you doing in the world of Hyrule?"**_

_**Linx: "Its different then Yulreh and they have this weird custom of eating men's feet." she says and doesn't seem to notice Rachel's perturbed expression.**_

_**Rachel: "Uhm….Men's feet? I didn't write anything about men's feet…" she trailed off while looking at Link, who had a lovely shade of pink coloring his cheeks.**_

_**Linx: "Well Link told me all the women in Hyrule like to eat them so he pulled up his skirt…"**_

_**Link: "IT'S NOT A SKIRT IT'S A TUNIC!" he yelled, his face now crimson.**_

_**Rachel: Mutters to herself with a confused look on her face. "Men's feet? Lifted his skirt? Linx you mean he had you…?" Rachel's eyes got big as her mouth dropped open in shock. **_

_**Linx: Points at Rachel and nods. "He had me make that face without the eyes though."**_

_**Rachel: "Link would you please come in the other room with me?" she says calmly, her hand twitching.**_

_**CUE LOTS OF SCREAMING, YELLING AND THE SOUND OF SOMEONE BEING BEATEN RATHER VIOLENTLY**_

_**Rachel: "Moving on." she says as she plops down in her chair and dusts some blond hair off her shirt.**_

_**Linx: "Where's Link?" she asks curiously.**_

_**Rachel: "Taking a nap. Now back to the questions. Linx I see you were angry about several things on your adventure through the Forest Temple. Mind telling me why?"**_

_**Linx: "Well Link kept being a jerk and making me wet."**_

_**Rachel: Stares at Linx then drops her face in her hands. "Ok I can't take this anymore. Linx come with me."**_

_**CUE SOMEONE SCREAMING AND PROTESTING ABOUT BEING TIED UP AND THROWN INTO A CLOSET.**_

_**Rachel: Comes back and sits down, taking her time to make herself comfortable then pulls off her socks, draws faces on them then puts one on each hand. "So Link, how does it feel having to work with another hero?" she says to the sock on her left hand. "It's something you really have to get use to after spending so many years going solo. Linx does make it fun though. She's witty and has an attitude that keeps me on my balls…of my feet that is." She pauses for a second then takes the socks off her hands, throws them on the ground and stomps away. "I give up." she mutters angrily before slamming the door.**_

_**END OF INTERMISSION**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Eight**

Linx flopped down on her bed with a sigh, her hair spread across the cuckoo down pillow. She watched the dust motes as they drifted through the beams cast past the half open shutters of the window as the sun set and she thought back to what had happened between Link and her. Just the thought of the kiss had her lips tingling and a blush dusting her cheeks. Linx rolled to her side, drawing her knees up to her chest as she thought of him. Link had shown her nothing but kindness since he had come across her and she had to admit that id the situation had been reversed, she would have been more leery of helping him. Her fingers absently wound through her chestnut hair while her mind wandered to the room next to hers where Link was. They had returned to Castle Town and Link had sprung for the Inn, Much to Linx's annoyance but she knew both of them needed the rest. It had been a long day and a bed did wonders on sore muscles and bruised bones so she didn't put up much of a fight. She sat up and stretched before she started to get ready for bed. Once clad in nothing but her tunic, Linx crawled under the blankets and was asleep within minutes, her hands curled under her chin.

Link stood at his window, watching as the sun sunk behind the horizon, his mind elsewhere. He hadn't known Linx for long but something about her pulled at his heart and he couldn't figure out what. He ran his hand through his mussed blond hair, pushing it back as he turned from the window and went to the door, intent on having a talk with Link about the kiss. Link stepped into the hall and gently knocked on the door next to his. No answer came so he slowly opened the door ad stuck his head in. "Link?" he whispered. Yet again, no reply so he stepped in to find her curled up in bed, asleep. Link stared down at her, his eyes roving her face. Her long lashes lay against her cheeks while her lips were parted slightly just above her loosely curled knuckles. Link stepped closer and hesitantly reached out to brush a few loose strands from her forehead before pulling his hand back with a sigh.

He knew he was getting attached to the Heroine but nothing could ever be between them. She would be going back to her own world soon, leaving Link with a broken heart. His fingers clenched into a fist as his shoulders slumped and he leaned against the wall, his head bowed. For several minutes, Link stood unmoving as his mind darted back and forth, chasing the age old saying of whether loving and losing was better than to have never loved at all. Finally, he lifted his head and looked at Linx one last time before straightening and leaving the room, the door closing with a soft snap.

Linx woke up the next morning to a high pitched scream. She leapt out of bed, tugged some pants on then rushed out of her room, towards the stairs. She skidded to a stop at the top as she nearly tripped over a laundry basket. Linx righted herself and looked down the stairs to find the inn keeper's wife, dirty laundry and Cuckold wedged in the small space. He clucked happily when he saw her and tried to wriggle up to her but only succeeded in getting himself stuck tighter and bringing another scream from the terrified woman. Linx couldn't help but stare at the odd sight before her. With barely suppressed laughter, she turned to the inn keeper's wife. "I'm really sorry about this. I'll get him out quickly." she said as she went down the steps to Cuckold and put her hands on his feathery breast. He clucked happily and Linx shook her head at him. "Back up Cuckold." Linx grunted as she gave him a push and very slowly, his body slid back as he went down one stair. Ten minutes later, Linx walked him out the front door with one hand on his back. The market place was crowded already so Linx was careful to keep Cuckold close to the building as she led him back to the small stables behind the inn. He clucked happily as he went, watching as a large multicolored butterfly flapped about his head. Linx smiled and tugged him gently as he tried to follow after it and once she had him back in the stable and saw the rope she had used previously, she realized that she didn't have a proper riding set for him. She decided that now would be a good time to buy one but she wondered if anyone would possibly have a saddle made for a giant chicken. Linx made her way back out into the market, her eyes searching the many signs until she found a saddle maker.

She picked her way through the crowds until she reached the front of the store then stepped in. The small room smelled of leather and oil as Linx took a deep breath. A small wiry man behind the worn wooden counter looked up as the door closed, causing a small bell to chine quietly. He looked over his wire rimmed glasses at her as she approached the counter. "Well hello there missy what can I do for you today?" he asked as he flipped the leather he had been working on over. Linx gave him a tentative smile. "I need a saddle, "she said then paused and looked at him sheepishly, "For a giant chicken." The man stared at her as though she was crazy, the leather and rag forgotten in his hand. "A giant chicken? Now see here missy I don't want no funny business and I don't know why you'd be coming in here and starting trouble for me so why don't you just…" he trailed off as his eyes focused on something over her shoulder.

Linx turned to find the door at the front of the store had been pushed open slightly and a large, pale yellow beak was peeking in. A muffled cluck came from the beak before a foot appeared then Cuckold's head as he forced himself past the door to sit crouched in the doorway, his wing propping the door open much to the dismay of the shop keeper and awed stares of the people in the market beyond. Linx turned back to the shop keeper and smiled as she gestured at Cuckold. "So you see, I really do need a saddle and the proper equipment to ride him." The old man turned his shocked face to her. "Why would you want to ride that thing? Shouldn't you be eating it instead?" he asked in a strangled voice.

"BUCKYA!" Cuckold's responded, his feather ruffled in anger as Linx stifled her giggle. "Sir he makes a perfectly good mount and I do need him to get about this land. So if you'll please help me, I need a saddle and maybe some sort of reins. I'm willing to pay." She said as she pulled out a pouch and opened it, showing the man countless bright orange gems. The old man made a sound akin to Cuckold's angry cluck as he looked at the rupees. "Alright I'll make it. How quickly are you in need of it?" he asked as he looked back up at her. Linx nibbled at her bottom lip as she thought. "Tomorrow afternoon." She said finally and the man bobbed his head. "That shouldn't be hard to do since I wont be making a heavy molded saddle. He'll be needing…" the man trailed off as he vanished behind the counter and reappeared with tape measures and other measuring devices before making his way towards Cuckold, still muttering to himself.

Linx waited until the man was done with Cuckold and promised to be back the next day to pick up the saddle and reins before walking back out into the market, Cuckold on her heels. She looked around at the stunned people then carefully made her way back to the inn where she fetched the Sheikan Sword then led Cuckold to Hyrule Field. Once there, she climbed onto his back, the sword resting on her knees. "Alright Cuckold, we need to return the sword. You need to head back home." She said then gave him a nudge with her heels. He leapt forward, his legs eating up the land as he hurried back to Kakariko Village.

"You're back so soon!" the elder exclaimed when he opened his door to find Linx standing at his doorstep. She smiled at him. "We got my sword back last night so I thought that I would return yours to you." She said as she offered the wrapped sword to him. The elder smiled as he took it. "Thank you for returning it. Would you like to come in? I just made lunch." The man offered but Linx shook her head. "I have to get back to town and find Link but thank you for the offer." He nodded his head and waved as Linx swung up on Cuckold's back and swiftly left the village.

As she approached the gate to the city, Linx spotted someone sitting out front on horseback and the green of the clothes had her heart stuttering as she recognized Link and Epona. He watched her as she rode up next to him and only gave a thin smile when she greeted him. Linx watched as he turned to look off across the field, his sapphire eyes just as far away as his mind. She stroked her fingers through Cuckold's feathers as she waited for Link to speak and when he didn't after a few minutes, she looked at him again to see that he hadn't moved, his face still turned away from her. Hesitantly, Link reached out to touched his shoulder just as he turned back towards her. He flinched and Epona had to take a few steps to the right to keep from being overbalanced by his sudden movement. Linx let her hand drop to her side as she stared at the back of Cuckold's neck, her cheeks flaming. She grabbed two handfuls of feathers and steered Cuckold around into the town, his claws scraping against the cobblestone as he flew past the guards. They came to a skidding halt outside the inn, Linx leaping from Cuckold's back, her boots thudding hard against the stones, her anger clear with each clipped step and quick movement. She went to her room, cleared it of her belongings then stormed down the stairs and back out to Cuckold, who had waited patiently.

He held still as she strapped the Shield of Anju and her pack to his hindquarters then made a quick stop to a nearby merchant where she bought a map of Hyrule. She glanced at the map and laid out her path before tucking the parchment into her tunic and vaulting onto Cuckold's back. He clucked as he turned his head to look at her and Linx leaned close to his head, her voice pleading. "Run Cuckold and don't stop until we reach a lake." "BUCKYAH!" he screeched, his wings fanned out, head tossed back. Linx hunched down close to his neck as he took off at full speed, scattering the shoppers as he dashed through the market, past the guards and out the front gate. Linx didn't even spare Link a look as they shot past, her eyes set on the horizon instead. She ignored his call and urged Cuckold to go faster. He replied by pouring on more speed making everything but what was in front of them a blur. Several fence jumps later, Cuckold began to slow as a great shimmering mass came into view.

Cuckold came to a stop knee deep in the sparkling water, his body heaving from his run. Linx slid off then quickly removed her bag and shield, tossing them to the shore before returning to Cuckold, who had decided to sit in the water. She scratched around his comb and smiled as he opened one eye to look at her. "Thanks." she said as she gave him a hug, "Just stay here and rest while I go take care of this dungeon." Cuckold gave a weak cluck before Linx grabbed up her stuff and headed off to the bridges that let to the middle of the lake. Once she reached the tree, Linx looked down to the bottom of the lake where the entrance to the dungeon sat or so said her map. "Damn it…" she muttered as she realized just how much water was between her and the door. After a few moments of thinking, she cinched her gear on tighter, stretched her arms then took a running jump and swan dived into the water, slicing through it like


End file.
